I Need More Affection Than You Know
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: Amber is pulled into the world of Kingdom Hearts since Namine is not strong enough to do it on her own…


Thunder roared above the large house, making Tammy pull her legs close to her chest and whimper as she hugged her legs

Title: I Need More Affection Then You Know.

Author: Glindy

Fandom: Hairspray 2007 (some Kingdom Hearts)

Parings: Amber/Tracy…

Rating: PG

Summary: Amber is pulled into the world of Kingdom Hearts since Namine is not strong enough to do it on her own…

Notes: I like to link characters by actor sometimes, and Brittany Snow (who plays Amber in the movie Hairspray) did the voice of Namine for the English version Kingdom Hearts II (I don't know about Chain of Memories, though, so don't ask me...) so I came up with an idea that Amber has to leave her life as Amber to go and piece back together Sora's memory or do what ever Namine has to do in KH. It's kind of crappy for the explanation...

Thunder roared above the large house, making Tammy pull her legs close to her chest and whimper as she hugged her legs.

"Oh come on, Tammy," said Becky, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder storms?"

"What? What's wrong with being afraid of storms?" The girl cried in her own defense.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Six year olds are afraid of thunderstorms, Tam. You're eighteen."

"So?" Tammy's voice got higher and louder.

"So-"

"Becky," Amber said, her bright blue eyes looking into the other girls, "just because you aren't as… uh… sensitive as Tammy doesn't mean-"

Shelly giggled at the statement. Every one knew that Becky wasn't like the other girls. She hung around with Fender more than some of the other Council girls; she knew all the guys' dances and songs. The girls blamed it on the fact that it was just she and her father at home. Her mother had died when she was young, and now she lived alone with him. All though Becky was still a girl. She squealed, she smiled, her singing voice went high, and she thought some things were gross. But that didn't stop her from being a little stronger than some of the other girls. "What?" Shelly laughed. "It's true!"

"Shut up!" Becky smiled and hit the redhead playfully.

"Come on, guys!" Luanne looked at the clock, and then out the window as a blinding bolt of white-purple lightning flashed. "If it's going to rain that hard and Tammy's scared, then she should go to sleep. That way, she won't stay up and bug us going 'guys! It's raining!'" The brunette mocked the girl, raising her voice and hugging her legs, rocking back and forth exaggeratedly.

"Okay," Doreen said falsely sympathetic. "'Night, Tam!" Her voice suddenly was happy as if she had a complete change in character.

"Doreen!" Her twin slapped her arm.

"Ow! What?"

"If Tammy has to go to bed, we should, too."

"What? Why?" Brenda asked, raising her voice. This was one of those rare nights when her mother agreed to let her go out while pregnant; the last Council girl sleepover she could attend in over eight months. "I'm not going to sleep! It's only nine thirty!"

"Come on," Darla said to the mother-to-be and the rest of the girls. "It's only fair. If Tammy has to go to sleep, then we should have to go to sleep as well. And if we stay up, we'll keep her up, and then there's no point in trying to have her sleep."

"Eh, she's right." Sighed Vicky. "If Tammy sleeps, so should we…"

There was a long pause, as the council girls looked around at each other with expectant, somewhat sad eyes. Becky pulled a few strands of her blondish hair behind her ear, as Brenda lowered her dark eyebrows.

"Fine," said the seventeen-year-old expectant, as she slammed back into her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb her stomach.

The girls giggled, and all followed Brenda's actions, crawling into their own sleeping bags.

Amber got up and walked to the edge of the large room.

"Amber?"

The blonde stopped at the door and looked back. "Tracy?" She whispered back.

"Where are you going?"

"I- I want to say good night to my mom. I know it's weird, but I just…"

"It's fine," the brunette whispered. "It's fine."

"Hmm." And with that, Amber left.

"Hey, mom?"

"Hmm?" Velma shifted in her bed and brought her arm over her head gracefully, letting the fingers lie open. She breathed in deeply, and then let out a large, tired sigh.

"I just wanted to say good night…"

"Amber."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you?"

Amber paused, letting her heart fill with the warmth of those few words. Neither mother nor daughter never really made it so obvious. There was always that feeling of self-doubt that the teen needed to impress her mother.

"Yeah… I do, Mom… And I love you, too."

Velma smiled, and shifted once more in her bed. "Go with the girls, Amber."

Amber hummed in agreement as she left.

As the rain poured, it made loud patters on the windows and the roof. All of the girls were fast asleep, their eyes peacefully lowered, their breathing light and suspended. Tammy shook a bit, with a natural, unconscious fear coursing through her, but even she slept soundly. Blinding lightning flashed just outside the window the same time Amber's blue eyes shot open, round, wide and frightened. They relaxed slightly, and then her dark eyebrows tilted upward in concern. Her body tensed, and her mouth opened, words caught in her throat, as she tried to cry out. All she managed to do was whimper.

Scenes started flashing before her eyes. She blinked tight, trying to get them away, but they wouldn't leave no matter how hard her eyes were shut. The blonde broke into a sweat as her body started jumping, her muscles tensing for seconds, then relaxing again uncontrollably.

_Just relax._ Her own voice told her. Well, it wasn't her, yet it was… This voice sounded more airy, but it was Amber's nonetheless. _It's okay, Amber. _

"Who-" Amber choked on her words. "Who are you? Is this-"

_Shh… It's okay, Amber… At least for now and all I know. _

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked before grunting in pain as her body tightened around her, her sweating getting worse the more she fought.

_It's hard to explain all at once. All I can really say is that I need you here._

"Who are you? You need me where?" Her voice got louder and louder, along with her breaths, but all the council girls just stayed still… as did everything else…

_You tore them apart, or rather I did… Memories… Remember… Sora?_

Amber choked on her breath again; only this time her lungs closed, not allowing any more air into them. She opened her mouth and dropped to the floor, shutting her eyes tight. A boy with spiky brown hair flashed before her eyes. He smiled, blue eyes wide open. Soon, her own icy eyes matched his, though hers were filled of distress. Suddenly, she was able to breath again. Gasping for the air she had lost, she leaned on her hands and knees, as if she were going to throw up (which her throat was telling her to do.)

_We need to finish what we started. We have to help Roxas, now. _

Tammy was the first one to wake up. The sunrise's pink glow blanketed each of the girls as their hair hung down in loose strands around their soft pillows. The twins shifted further away from one another, having shared a sleeping bag. Tammy disregarded that fact, assuming it was only because they were twins.

The girls woke up one by one, the last one being Brenda, who moaned, then ran for the bathroom, hand on her stomach, and threw up.

They all spoke in whispers, since they just couldn't destroy the silence of a new morning. "What should we do now?" Darla asked, still curled up and snug in her blue bag.

"We should wait for every one to wake up," answered Luanne.

"Who's still not up?" Becky's voice was the loudest, though even hers was still in a whisper.

"Amber, I thought?"

"She's up."

"No, or else she would be in plain sight."

The dirty blonde paused. "You know, you're right. Where _is_ Amber?"

"Amber?" Tammy whined.

"Shush, Tam! She's fine." Shelly whisper-shouted at the other girl. "Or," she said, her eyes catching an evil glint in them, "maybe the gym teacher got her."

"Shut up!" All of the girls screamed at her at once. Each and every one of them had been "gotten" by the teacher, and they didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, the sooner we find Amber the better."

Brenda wiped her mouth, and then looked at the empty sleeping bag next to hers. "Where could she have gone?"

"She's not in her sleeping bag?"

"Well she's not invisible!"

"Okay, Brenda, just cool it."

"Where else could she have gone?" Tammy repeated as she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and then ran her fingers through the top of her hair.

The girls waited for an answer, each looking at the other.

"Her mom's room." Doreen answered finally. "That's where she went last night."

"Or maybe she went to get something to eat!" Answered the perky twin.

"Knowing Amber, I don't think she'd go there first thing in the morning." Luanne told her.

"Well maybe she went to the bathroom first."

Luanne shot Noreen a look. "Doesn't matter. If no one else eats first, she won't… kind of like that."

"Oh," sighed the twin, "soooorry!"

"Mrs. VonTussle?"

"Yes, Luanne?" mumbled the woman.

"Is Amber with you?"

"No. She should be with you."

"Okay… Thanks."

"Alright, now I'm freaked out."

"Just get up and look for her, Tam."

"Okay!" She said with a perky smile as she got up. She didn't have to take a step before she found her. "Amber?" she cried in distress.

The blonde was lying on the floor, her hair hanging wildly around her head. It was straighter and flatter than when she had gone to sleep, or at least what Tammy remembered. Maybe her hair deflates when she's asleep?

She was curled up on her side, and her face was somewhat peaceful, though her eyebrows were raised in concern. She was pale and her clothes, hair, and skin were damp with sweat.

"Oh my god." Whispered Noreen as she got up to go to the lead council girl, as all the others were doing.

"Amber," Luanne said softly as she shook the girls shoulder gently.

She moaned and shook her head a little.

"Amber, please," the brunette begged, "You have to tell us you're okay."

"Guys?" She got up slowly and with some trouble. Her voice was a little scratchy, as if she'd have been up for longer than she should have. "What's going on? I'm fine." The blonde started to shiver as cold sweat trickled down her face and the crease in her back.

"Here," Doreen said handing her a blanket from Brenda's things.

"No, I'm fine."

"She's right," Becky told her in a serious tone. "You need it, Amber."

After she was thoroughly wrapped in the blanket, Shelly broke the silence. "What happened?"

Every one paused as Amber's blue, darting eyes stared into the crowd of girls. Her eyelids lowered as she looked down. All of the dancers knew that face. She didn't want to tell, but she was going to have to.

"I'm leaving," she said after a long silence, not bothering to meet the girls' gaze.

They erupted in a chorus of shocked whats, whys, and whens.

"I'm going. I'm leaving Baltimore."

"Amber, where are you going? You're 17!"

The blonde paused. "To a place… where you'll never find me. No one can ever find me… at least any one from this wo-" she paused and looked up at the girls, not sure whether to continue. "I- I can't tell you exactly where. I'm not even sure I know."

"Well, why?"

"It's hard to explain. None of you would ever understand no matter how hard you try, because I'm not even sure I understand either… All I know is that I'm leaving… and I don't know if I'll ever come back…"

There was silence as the girls held back their questions and concerns, and tried to over come their shock.

"When are you leaving," Tammy asked in a low, sad tone, her eyes much like a kicked puppy.

"No exact time o-or place o-or date, even. Just… some time… soon…"

The soft drum of drizzling rain started to patter across the windows.

"Clouds are back," said Amber as she got up and left, leaving every one to ponder their thoughts.

To be continued…


End file.
